


Rainy Nights in Bright Moon

by raiising



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, F/F, Sharing a Bed, found this in my drafts, post s5, what is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiising/pseuds/raiising
Summary: Decided to drop a She-Ra oneshot of mine I found.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Rainy Nights in Bright Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this a year ago? I can’t exactly remember but it’s not recent. Anyway, enjoy ✨

Rain fell against the crystal windows, creating a gentle rhythm. Dim light shone into the room, casting flickering shadows. The shadows had a life of their own, leaping and dancing to the chorus of thunder. They toured the room, jumping upon shelves and owning the floor with their fleeting steps.

Glimmer saw it all through blurred vision. She'd been looking for hours. Hours of awake, hours of sleepless misery. It was driving her insane, being alone with the shadow-people. They danced for her, sang too. Sang with voices made of silver and rainwater. They pounded against her head, until she made a decision. Enough was enough. 

Creeping silently, she meandered down from her bed. The cold shadows deformed at her feet, spinning and twirling. She ran to her door, irrational fear becoming her guide. Silent as a mouse, she pulled open the door. 

Peering out, she took in the dark halls, only illuminated by shining purple crystal lamps. They gave the empty corridors an eerie look, made even more terrifying by the lack of people. Guards usually patrolled these halls, to thwart assassination attempts. But there was no trace of anyone tonight.

Steeling her nerves, Glimmer pushed forward. She shut her door silently, and advanced towards someplace quiet. The floor was cold to her bare feet, practically freezing her to the spot. The walls winded and curved, distorting the shadows and purple beams of light. Glimmer ran a hand through her bed head, pulling at knots.

How far away was Adora's room? It definitely wasn't this far in daylight. 

"Couldn't sleep?" 

Glimmer jumped, turning to face the voice in the dark. "Shadow Weaver. Hi." 

Weaver stepped forward, cloak rustling and mask gleaming. "Isn't it a little late for a midnight wander?" 

Shit.

Caught.

“Oh, you know, I just couldn't sleep." 

"A shame. I've got a cupboard of tinctures that will provide aid. Instead of walking in the cold, at this hour." 

She couldn't get any more condescending. The thought of being humoured was a bitter one. 

"I'll be fine." 

Weaver stepped forward again. "It won't take long. And I'd be proud to be of service to our Queen." 

The way she said 'Queen' sent shivers down Glimmer's spine. 

"No—" 

"Glimmer? What took you so long?" Adora emerged from behind her, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Her eyes shone like twin moons in the perpetual darkness. 

"Oh, nothing much. Just Shadow Weaver wanting a chat." 

Weaver looked up, eyes red and glinting. "Her majesty couldn't sleep. I was suggesting a tincture or two, before you interrupted." 

Adora nodded, faking a grave and understanding look. She threw an arm around Glimmer's waist, pulling her close. “Well, I'm pretty sure I can help her out. She is my best friend, after all. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help?" 

Glimmer tried not to laugh. 

Weaver was scanning Adora's arm, face masked, therefore unreadable. "Right. I'll leave you to it, girls. Goodnight." And with that awkward finale, Weaver left the scene, cloak flowing behind her retreating back.

Once she'd left, the girls feel into quiet giggles. 

"That was awkward,” Glimmer whispered, grinning. 

"Tinctures this, tinctures that,” Adora flashed a smile, grabbing Glimmer's hand. The pair walked onward, the dark less threatening than before. 

“Do you think she sleeps with that mask on?" Adora asked, hair swaying. 

"Bold of you to assume she sleeps," Glimmer replied.” She sure doesn't act like she gets any." 

The pair laughed softly. They walked for a while in silence, dark more comfortable. 

"Weaver's here?" Another whispering voice entered the silence. The girls turned to the voice's owner. Catra stood in their path, hair a mass, pillow dragging behind her. 

"Yeah. She just went down there." Adora pointed to the way they'd came. 

"Thanks, I'll stay away. Where are you two headed?" She scanned their interlinked hands, hiding a grin. 

"We're just going back to Adora's room,” Glimmer answered. 

"Cool, cool. If you were wondering, I'm going to raid the kitchen. See ya." And with that, she walked off, clearly on a mission. 

"I bet you her entire posse is going with her,” Adora said, as the girls continued on their practical marathon. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if we encountered the entirety of Bright Moon in this one night,” Glimmer yawned, suddenly tired. She leant against Adora's shoulder, as the pair plodded on silently. 

"Finally,” Adora whispered, her bedroom door now at her side. The door swung open, letting the girls in. Adora shut it softly. 

This room was drastically different from her own, Glimmer thought. Rain still pounded, but no shadows pounced and pranced. They didn't sing and cry in tongues of silver and rainwater.

It was peaceful, Glimmer thought. 

Adora tugged her gently towards her bed. Glimmer complied, laying under the covers. Adora joined, arms wrapping around her, providing comfort at last. 

"Goodnight." 

"Night." 

And all previous thoughts slipped away, leaving nothing but the girls tangled in each other's arms. No shadows sang. The only sounds left belonged to the rain, and the girl's soft breathing.


End file.
